Postapokaliptyczna przyszłość
Tori: 'Heej moi kochani widzowie! Witam was w naszym kolejnym odcinku z planu na którym uwielbiam być. ''Wzięła jedną z czekoladek i podrzuciła w górę. '''Tori: W końcu czuję się jak prawdziwie wielka gwiazda filmowa! Bucky: Ekhem.. wprowadzenie.. Tori: '''A no faktycznie! Więc.. ostatnio co się wydarzyło? Zawodnicy spędzili swoje kolejne dni w przyczepach.. które zostały już nieco zdemolowane.. cholerna Rouse.. Przechodząc do sedna. uformowane drużyny stanęły do pierwszego zadania drużynowego! A właściwie im się tak wydawało. Poznaliśmy.. oblicza niektórych zawodników, trochę się pobili, trochę było płaczu i trochę jęków. Byliśmy świadkami również kłótni małżeńskiej między mafijną rodzinką a przedsiębiorczą rodzinką. Cóż, pewni siebie mafiozi przegrali ten pojedynek i nie odbyło się zadanie. Więc jakby musiałam wziąć pod uwagę.. '''Bucky: Zapomniałaś co? Tori: '''Chwila przypomnę sobie! '''Bucky: '''Jak widać prowadząca jeszcze musi dość do siebie.. więc ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że zapraszam was do kolejnego odcinka Nowych na Planie! '''Tori: '''Zaraz! Przypomniałam sobie! '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Stołówka 130px 130px ''Dzień wydawał się byś w miarę spokojny. Z rana zawodnicy pośpiesznie zostali zebrani w stołówce by otrzymać swój przydział jedzenie. Prowadząca coś knuła, ale oni nie byli jeszcze świadomi co to by było! '''Ellen: Nein! Ty nie dostaniesz kanapki! Wyrwała mu jemu z rąk. Richard: Emm? Czemu? Ellen:'' Du sieht te sieroty?'' Wskazała na Noela i Rufusa. Noel: Ej! Nie jestem sierotą.. Davis: Mów za siebie sieroto! Pedro: Jesteś żałosny, że szkoda gadać.. Ellen: Nieważne.. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dlaczego wszyscy mnie krzywdzą! Zniechęcona poszła po jedzenie. Noel podciągnął swoją koszulkę. Rufus: Że co ty robisz? Noel: Nic.. Dotknął swojego brzucha. Noel: Kurde.. skąd ona wiedziała? Rufus: To widać? Noel: Jestem strasznie żałosny… Rozpłakał się i wybiegł, ale wpadł prosto do kosza na śmieci. Rufus: I on był złodziejaszkiem? Przekręcił oczami i zawiedziony poszedł do kolejki. W międzyczasie inni postanowili się zapoznawać. Lorenzo: No i wiesz to jest takie trendy! Pamela: '''Ale na serio!? '''Lorenzo: No of course! Pamela: '''Boshe ty to masz rację! '''Lorenzo: '''Co nie? '''Pamela: I pomyśleć, że nie dorównasz Justinkowi.. Wzięła jego zdjęcie i spojrzała smutno. Lorenzo: CO? Pamela: '''Popacz na siebie.. zero tej fryzury! Zero charyzmy! Zero niczego z Justinka! '''Lorenzo: No my lady! Doigrałaś się, ja nie będę siedział i słuchaj jak obrażasz wspaniałego mnie. Strzelił jej apaszka z twarz i wstał gustownie i wyszedł. Marcus: 'Cóż za przyjemna atmosfera przy posiłku. ''Zadowolony zajadał coś co zaserwował Hernando. '''Georgia: '''Wiesz.. nie żeby coś, ale to zjadłeś. '''Marcus: '''I co? '''Georgia: Wiesz.. on ostatnio wsadził głowę do garnka by zobaczyć czy zupa jest ciepła. Nagle zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Marcus: Cholerny cwel.. Wybiegł szybko z stołówki. Georgia: 'Uwielbiam mieć rację. '''Derek: '''Wiesz mogłaś wcześniej powiedzieć. '''Georgia: '''Mogłam.. acz on pewnie by nie posłuchał. ''Wzięła gryza jabłka. '''Derek: Ale mimo wszystko uczciwie graj. Georgia: '''Spokojnie.. będzie dobrze. '''Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Cóż uczciwa gra? Takie coś może istnieć? Spoglądając wstecz ja większości nic nie zrobiłam a oni co? Wywalili mnie z gry bez powodu. Z jednej strony cieszę, się że byłam ich rywalką ale z drugiej no ludzie! Co trzeba mieć z głową by kogoś bez powodu dyskwalifikować. Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): To nie tak, że nie jestem po jej stronie ale trochę więcej luzu. W końcu to gra więc powinna być zabawa i inaczej to trzeba rozplanowywać. Tak jak w kartach! Zdobywaj silne, rezygnuj z słabych. Nie to inaczej miało zabrzmieć… Ari ponownie zmuszała do czegoś swojego kochasia. Siedziała i ciągle się przymilała. Ari: '''No podrap! '''Richard: Ale ludzie tutaj są.. Spojrzał się na siedzącą obok Rouse błagalnym wzrokiem. Ale ta była zajęta próbą zadźgania uciekającego jedzenia. Rouse: 'Nie uciekaj mięso! ''Wbijała kilkakrotnie, ale nie mogła trafić. '''Rouse: '''Dopadnę cię i sprawdzę z jakiego gniazda jesteś. '''Richard: '''Ehh.. '''Ari: No to jak? Spojrzała mu się w oczy. Richard: Proszę.. nie szczenięcy wzrok.. Zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej z szczenięcymi oczkami. Ari: '''Plooose! '''Richard: Nie.. ulegam… Nagle zaczął ją drapać po plecach a ta zaczęła się wiercić. Ari: '''Jeeej! Dziękuję! '''Richard: '''Dla ciebie wszystko.. moja psinko! '''Ari: Jeeeeeeej! Będziemy mieć szczenięta! Richard: 'Wolę nie… '''Ari: '''Ale ty drapiesz! ''Nagle wyciągnęła nogą aż walnęła w miskę Johna i ochlapała go paćką. '''John: '''Dzięki… '''Ari: '''Jest doprawiona miłością! '''John: I twoją brudna stopą.. Wkurzony wstał i poszedł zmienić miejsce. Ari: U.. Kaszka działa delikatnie i miękko na moje stópki! Richard: '''To jest ryż.. '''Ari: Ale zmielony więc kaszka! Richard: '''To całkiem co innego.. '''Ari: No dobrze! To będzie ryż! Wzięła nogę i zaczęła szurać po podłodze. Ari: 'Czuję się jak na lodowisku.. UU! ''Nagle wpadł jej pomysł. Richard wiedział co się święci. '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego zawsze gdy ma tą minę czuję, że zaraz stanie mi się krzywda? ''Mieli właśnie wychodzić, gdy nagle Bucky wszystkich zatrzymał i przyprowadził, tych co zdołali wyjść. '' '''Bucky: Nie ma mowy! Musicie zostać tutaj. Silvi: 'Puszczaj mnie brudasie! '''Bucky: '''Jak prosisz. ''Rzucił ją nieco dalej. '''Silvi: Żeby tak mnie traktować… Joqline: Trochę więcej dystansu do ludzi. Silvi: '''Co jeszcze? Może mam ich słuchać!? '''Yukiyo: '''Jeśli tego przy mnie nie zrobisz zginiesz jak on... '''Marcus: '''Typowe dla ciebie. '''Silvi: Zamknij się.. Nagle drzwi zostały zatrzaśnięte. '' '''Rouse:' O rany co my zrobimy! A jak to pułapka kosmitów!? Ellen: '''Nein! Das ist nich pułapka. '''Georgia: '''To oczywiste co zaraz zrobią. '''Noel: Co takiego!? W panice rzucił się w jej ramiona. Georgia: 'No chyba.. za trzy.. dwa jeden.. ''Nagle wpuszczony do stołówki został wpuszczony gaz usypiający. Wszyscy zaczęli kaszleć i powoli zapadały im powieki. '''Vince: '''Cóż to ma znaczyć.. '''Pedro: Zasłońcie usta.. szybko.. Nie dawało to jednak rezultatów. Po kolei kolejne osoby zaczęły padać na ziemię. Georgia: '''Kurcze… nie czuję mojego ciała.. '''Derek: Spokojnie.. raczej nas.. nie… Usnął, Georgia jako ostatnia ledwo co przytomna zauważyła jak ktoś w kombinezonie wchodzi do środka i chwyta zawodników. Georgia: 'Co… to… znaczy? ''Nie wytrzymałą aż w końcu padła i zasnęła. Opuszczone miasto 130px 130px Obie drużyny, wciąż uśpione znalazły się na jakimś placu miejskim. Widać było, że był porzucony. Wokół znajdowały się ruiny wielu budynków miejskich, centrum handlowego jak i innych tego rodzaju budynków usługowych. Niebo wydawało się ponure i posępne. Jedynymi dźwiękami były iskrzące żarówki latarni miejskich oraz krakania wron. Po kilkunastu minutach zawodnicy powoli odzyskiwali przytomność. '''Pedro: Moja głowa.. Osunął się, przez przypadek następując na głowę Yukiyo. Yukiyo: Chcesz bym cię pocięła! Złapała go za kostkę i szarpnęła na bok, ale ten sienie dał i chciał uderzyć, ale zablokowała uderzenie. Pedro: Uważaj dziwadło! Yukiyo: Ty uważaj zgarniaczu.. Zaczęła się rozglądać i prawie dostała łez w oku. Yukiyo: Czyżbym.. była świadkiem końca świata? Joqline: Spokojnie.. będzie dobrze.. Yukiyo: Dobrze? Jest więcej niż dobrze.. właśnie wyszłam z krainy snów i mogę zaznać rozpaczy ludzkiej nacji.. mhaha! Wystraszona szybko się cofnęła od niej. Rufus: Jaki koniec świata. Świat się nie skończył prawda? Georgia: No pewnie, że nie. Derek: To wygląda na makietę zniszczonego miasta. Georgia: Na pewno! Można to udowodnić. Wzięła jeden kamień i przymierzała się. Rufus: Wiesz.. to wygląda znacznie inaczej! Georgia: Zaraz się udowodni. Rzucił wprost mając nadzieję, że trafi w ścianę scenograficzną, jednak kamień przeleciał dalej. Georgia: Co? Podbiegła bliżej i dotknęła budynku, ale to nie była atrapa. Georgia: '''Niemożliwe! '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Cóż.. postarali się o miłą atmosferę. Dziękuję producentom! Przynajmniej niektórych to podłamie i takie miejsca to żyła złota. Ari: Naprawdę jesteśmy po katastrofie? Rzuciła się Richardowi na szyję. Ari: Teraz musimy urodzić dzieci, żeby zapewnić przetrwanie gatunku! Richard: Ale nie ma się po co śpieszyć co nie? John: Pewnie.. Z taką osobą nie wiadomo czy warto rodzić. Ari: Wynoś się! John: Spieprzaj.. Poszedł do pozostałych z swojej drużyny. Davis jakoś dziwnie sie uśmiechnął. Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): On jest mściwy? Będzie można się zabawić.. Mehehe.. Normalnie bym pewnie pływam skuterem gdybym nie spierdolił szansy w poprzednim sezonie. Ari: No to jak? Pomożesz mi urodzić dzidziusia! Richard: Ari to kuszące.. ale.. Ari: Nauczę się pracować w zespole! A Richuś tego chyba chciał! Richard: Ja chciałem? Ari: 'Taaak! ''Zaczął niezręcznie gwizdać, a Ari się rozmarzyła i spoglądała mu w oczy. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ari mnie wkurza i to dosłownie! Przez nią z Nikita wyszła na nieroba i osoba która zawaliła wyzwanie, a to była jej wina. Zapłaci mi za to! Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): To nie moja wina! Ona nie była wystarczająco dobrą żoną i dlatego odpadła. Nie tak jak ja! Ohh Richuś! Silvi: Wiecie co to oznacza? Lorenzo: To że jestem jedynym pięknym menem w tej okolicy? Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze i wysłał buziaka. Silvi: Nie.. ale tak, tak to ja jestem najlepszą ubraną dziewczyną. Mówiąc o szczegółach, ja będę liderem! Mogę zdobyć łatwo władzę! Vince: 'Jedyną władzą jaka może mnie ujarzmić, jest miłość dziewczyny. ''Westchnął i się rozmarzył. '''Vince: Będę ostoją dla każdej pięknej! Podszedł do Silvi i Joqline i je objął. Vince: Otoczę was opieką, pod mym anielskim skrzydłem. Joqline:'''Oww.. to takie słodkie.. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chętnie bym spawiowała, ale potrzebuję sojusznika. A ten łasy na kobiety idiota się nada. Derek: Jesteśmy naprawdę zgubieni, lecz nie lękajcie się ludzie! To nie jest nasza rzeczywistość! Ona na pewno wygląda inaczej! Yukiyo: Zajechało nadzieją... fuuj... Z oddali zaczął rozlegać się głos prowadzącej. Tori: Zawodnicy! Jak się podoba? Yukiyo: Jest genialnie! Mogę żyć tutaj go końca mego życia.. Siadła na zniszczony gzyms i sprawdziła komórkę. Yukiyo: W końcu nadszedł czas, kiedy mogę dumnie powiedzieć.. jestem nieszczęśliwa, zrozpaczona! Zawodnicy dziwnie się na nią spoglądali. Nagle jednak ich Dołęgę przerwało radio stojące w jednej z zniszczonych witryn. Pojawiła się na nim Tori. Tori: Witajcie kochani zawodnicy. Co tam? Silvi: Ty się pytasz co tam!? Rufus: Gadasz z telewizorem? Silvi: Trochę się zagalopowałam. Tori: Zawodnicy, więc czas na wasze zadanie! Po pierwsze musicie wyjść z miasta. Specjalnie wokół niego jest mur którego nie przekroczycie. Jest jedna brama. Jak ją znajdziecie to dobrze. Jak nie… będzie ciekawie. No i zauważyliście, że brakuje kilka osób. Poszukajcie ich! No i piersi na mecie wygrywają. Nagle telewizor się wyłączył. Pamela: I to tyle? Ja nie chcę żyć w świecie gdzie nie ma seriali.. ja muszę mieć idoli!!! Nagle Rouse ją spoliczkowała. Rouse: Oni nadchodzą i chcę żebyśmy oszaleli! Spoglądała na nią z podobnym wzrokiem. Rouse:'''Nie dopuścimy by to się powtarzało. Ogłaszam zebranie rady żywych! '''Rufus: Że co? Rouse: No musimy się obronić przed kosmitami zombie czającymi się na nas w paskudnych alejkach. Ślęczą na nas by wydobyć nam mózgi, które są soczyste w dotyku. Rufus: Weż.. zaraz.. Rouse: 'Są takie wijące się pokryte lepem i w środku szarą masą! ''Doprowadziła biednego chłopaka do konwulsji. '''Derek: Może lepiej jak nasze drużyny się rozdzielą... Silvi: Wyjątkowo się zgodzę! Wszyscy za mną. Derek: Nie trzeba, wy przędźcie sobie na jedną część placu,my przejdziemy na drugą. Silvi: Świetnie to wymyśliłam. Parchnęła i udała się na jedną połówkę. Derek stał oburzony. Georgia: Zignoruj ja.. widać, że ma nadęte ego i jest zbyt melogamiczna. Derek: 'W istocie. ''Poprawił swoje okulary i podszedł chwycić Rufusa. 130px '''Derek: Więc najważniejsza sprawa. Ogarnął nieco kamienie na bok i siadł. Derek: Trzebabyłoby ustalić ile osób nam brakuje i kogo mamy szukać. Georgia: I to się nazywa plan! Derek: Dziękuję za komplement. Zarumienił się, a Rufus wciąż leżący na jago barku zwymiotował na krzak obok. Pamela: Ja wiem kogo brakuje.. mojego Justina! Richard: My mówimy o prawdziwych zawodnikach.. Pamela: Jesteś okrutny on jest prawdziwy! Ari: Nie podrywaj go! Objęła go chcąc mu odpiać pas. Ari: No więc.. musimy zapewnić przetrewanie gatunku! Drzewsa sypią nasionkami i ty Richuś musisz to zrobić! Richard: A.. a.. Nie wiedział co ma wogóle na to powiedzieć, jedyne co zrobił to złapał ją za rękę. Derek: '''Może trochę ogarnięcia.. '''Georgia: Przydałoby się. Ari: Dobrze! Ja zajmę się Richusiem i nie bedziemy wam przeszkadzali. Richard: Ari.. przestań! Krzyknął na nią i od razu się uspokoiła. Davis: '''Ma przejebane... '''Derek: Co za nieszczeście, że przyszło z wami pracować. oczywiście nie wszystkich się to tyczy. Georgia: Więc.. może przechodzac do szczegółów, brakuje nam Niemki oraz Antagonisty. Rouse: 'Z sprowadzeniem Marcusa bym się nie śpieszyła! On sam jest jak kosmita. ''Wszyscy tak wpatrywali sie na siebie. '''Pamela: Ale musimy odnaleść dziewczynę! Nawet jak niemodnie się ubiera.. dziewczyna bez chłopaka jest jak amerykanin bez wizyty w fast-foodzie! Derek: No skoro wiemy kogo brakuje została prosta kwestia, czas ruszyć w poszukiwania. Rouse: Przygoda na polowanie zombie! Spod spódniczki wyciągnęła coś ala paralizator. Rouse: Nie będą mieć ze mna szans! Davis: Powaliło cię do.. Nagle przyłożyła mu w pierś i zaczął sie rzucać i zaświecił od porażenia. Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Jestem łowczynią zielonych! Strzeżcie się mnie. 130px ''Jak było powiedziane po drugiej stronie debatowali Aktorzy. '''Silvi: Mówię, ze ja powinnam być liderem tego zespołu i koniec! Pedro: Ty? Wolne żarty! To ja tutaj jestem prawdziwym przywódcą. Silvi: '''Czego? Żebraków bez gustu? '''Pedro: Takich jak ty powinno się okradać. Silvi: '''Dlatego ja powinnam być liderem. Bo jestem w centrum zainteresowania. '''Pedro: Prędzej kulkę w łeb ci zasadzę. Silvi: Nie przeginaj! Noel w tym czasie tulił się z Joqline i spoglądali z przerażeniem. Noel: '''Boję się ich.. '''Joqline: Ja też.. oni są .. nieobliczalni! Noel: Nie jesteś zła za to? Joqline: Może trochę go rozluźnij.. Odsunął się lekko, ale wciąż spoglądali na kłótnie ze strachem. Lorenzo: No wielkie mi halo! Zaraz ja wkroczę na parkiet i ich zdeklasuję. Vince: Ah jakiż on waleczny! Yukiyo: '''Kamikadze… świetnie! Może jeszcze ma bombę i do samozapłonu dojdzie! '''Vince: '''Przerażasz mnie swym okrucieństwem. '''Yukiyo: '''Jesteś taki nudny.. '''Vince: '''A ty wręcz zachwycająco okrutna. '''Yukiyo: Jeśli to komplement to sam się nim udław! Vince: '''Niepoprawna.. Me gusta '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ta dziewczyna sprawia, że ma skóra cierpnie! Jest w niej coś wyjątkowego! Jak w każdej która tutaj jest. Mam nadzieję, że dostrzeże we mnie piękno. '''Silvi: Więc kogo uznacie kapitanem? John: '''Nieważne.. chcę tylko, żeby Stażyści przegrali! '''Pedro: I to jest zapał! Klepnął go w plecy. John: Zemszczę się.. zemszczę się… Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Coś go chyba opętało. Nie wiedziałem go wcześniej w tym stanie. Pedro: 'John! Ogar! ''Walnął mu z liścia, żeby się uspokoił. '''John: Ej! Pedro: Muszę znowu ci chyba wydawać rozkazy. Ciągle się normalnie strachasz! John: 'Nie stracham.. ale jest coś w czym mi pomożesz! ''Nagle bo objął i powiedział cicho na ucho. '''John: Zemsta! Pedro: 'No spoko.. tylko… jakoś nie lubię się ściskać z chłopakami. '''John: '''A buziaka kiedyś dawałeś.. ''Nagle ten mu zatkał twarz. '''Pedro: '''Cicho! '''Silvi: Ja bym chętnie posłuchała co chciał powiedzieć no ale.. skoro nie było sprzeciwu ja jestem liderem tej drużyny mimo wszystko! Ja wygrałam zadanie i macie się mnie słuchać. Pozostali sobie opuścili i albo wzdrygali rekami albo pogwizdywali czy wywrócili oczami. Silvi: Wybornie! Za mną moi ludzie! Skierowała zawodników prosto w przeciwną stronę. Silvi(W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jeszcze będą respektować wszystkie moje zasady. Nie będą mieli łatwo. No i oczywiście część mojego planu! Pozbyć się silnych, pokonując potem słabiaków! Nie będę też owijała ich w jedwab! To życie.. nie ma łatwo. 130px ''Jedną z zaginionych osób była właśnie Ellen. '' '''Ellen: Warum ich bin hier! Zaczęła się rozglądać wokoło. Zauważała tylko porozrzucane kartony oraz kontenery. Ellen: Ich muszę wziąć się w garść. Uderzyła pięścią o drugą rękę. Ellen: Und dam karę meinen drużyna za porzucenie mnie. Za nią pojawiło się coś Ala płomienie. W końcu się uspokoiła i zaczęła przechodzić pomiędzy kontenerami. Zauważyła jakąś oponę, którą podniosła i się przyjrzała. Ellen: Hmm.. nein? Wzięła skrzynkę narzędziami i się przyjrzała. Ellen: Nein! Ist hier coś pożytecznego? Przesuwała kolejne kartony, aż nagle wysoka wieża runęła prosto na nią. Wkurzona wyskoczyła z nich, nie będąc nawet brudna czy zadrapana ,czy w ogóle nic niezwykłego. Ellen: Ich rządzę, nie wy kartony! Dyscyplina! Odwróciła się i przewróciła się o ten karton który przez chwilą spadł. Walnęła o coś. Ellen: Auł.. mein nase! Wkurzona chciała walnąć w rzecz, ale się rozpromieniła. Ellen: Das ist Gut! Sehr Gut! Chwyciła za tą rzecz, gdy nagle wypadła jej kartka. Ellen: Was ist das? Sięgnęła i zaczęła czytajć jej treść. Gdy skończyła wkurzona zgniotła kartkę. Ellen: Prowadząca! 130px 130px W międzyczasie w jednym ze zniszczonych sklepów zostało porzuconych dwóch innych zawodników. Cassie: Moja głowa. Powoli otworzyłą oczy i chwyciła się za głowę. Cassie: '''Gdzie jestem? Mało co pamiętam.. ''Rozmasowała sobie twarz, żeby się ocknąć i rozejrzała się. Poczuła nagle dłoń na ramieniu. '' '''Marcus: Więc sie ocknęłaś. Wystraszona nagle się zamachnęła uderzając Marcusa w nos. Cassie: Rany.. przepraszam. Marcus: Cholernie silnie uderzasz. Cassie: 'Jak się czaisz na mnie to co! '''M'arcus:' Czaję się!? Byłem obok! '''Cassie: '''Jak obok! '''Marcus: No leżałem obok ciebie. Cassie: Co? Nagle zaczęła się pocić ze zdenerwowania. Marcus: 'Wogóle co ta parszywa prowadząca wymyśliła, żeby mnei z tobą zostawić na zadupiu jakimś! '''Cassie: '''Taki twardziel nie da sobie rady samemu? '''Marcus: '''No ba! Ktoś musi chronić takiego mizerniaka i użyć jako przynęty. ''Zdzieliła mu za to w twarz. '''Cassie: Sama potrafię się bronić! Marcus: Jaka dzielna a zarazem naiwna! Cassie: Hah! Mów do ręki. Wstałą i otrzepała się z brudu i wyjrzała przez szybę. Cassie: Więc gdzie jestem.. hmm.. Zauważyła szyny i zniszczony pociąg, ktory była cały osmolony. Jedynie jeden wagon wygląda na miarę sprawny. Wokół walały się śmieci wszelkiego rodzaju oraz palił się sąsiedni budynek. Cassie: 'Film katastroficzny? '''Marcus: '''Bardziej apokalipsa. ''Oparł się o ścianę uśmiechając się. 'Marcus: '''Czytnij sobie sama. ''Lekko przysunął jej kartkę, którą złapała i zaczęła bacznie czytać. '''Cassie: Co!? Porzuciła nas i mają naz znaleść!? Marcus: I do tego jeśli się ruszymy to aktywują się pułapki. Cassie: Które zapewne rozbroiłeś.. mylę się? Spojrzała na niego, a ten tylko machnął włosami. Marcus: Proszę cię! Sądzisz, że złamie zasady? Cassie: Wiesz.. nie zdziwiłoby mnie to. Marcus: 'Aż taki podły nie jestem. '''Cassie: '''Chcesz mnie wkurzyć!? '''Marcus: '''Po co skoro samo mówienie do ciebie działa. ''Parchnął śmiechem powodując w niej szal. Nerwowo kopnęła go w kolano. '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wygnanie? Spoko, tylko dlaczego z nią? Musi mi zawsze się szwędać! Chcę to wygrać ale ona mi ciągle blokuje drogę do wygranej. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Producenci chyba przewidzieli ubezpieczenie? Nie chcę żeby cos mi zrobił.. ale z drugiej strony... no szlak! Jak mam mu to powiedzieć! Joqline się na mnie wkurzyła a on.. on mnie wyśmieje! 130px Drużyny, przynajmniej każda z osobna rozpoczęła poszukiwania na własną rękę. Stażyści postanowili pójść drogą prosto na autostradę. Przynajmniej tak wyglądało.. równie dobrze teraz to mogło być zwykłą drogą. Richard: '''Więc powinniśmy raczej tędy iść. Autostrada na pewno gdzieś musi mieć koniec czy zjazd. '''Georgia: Nawet słusznie. Ale jedna sprawa! Richard: '''Tak? '''Georgia: '''Mamy znaleźć dwie osoby więcej! '''Derek: '''Ale to nie problem. Ellen na pewno sobie poradzi. '''Rufus: Weź.. o niej mi nie mów! Wciąż mnie karci bez powodu! Zszedł z jego barku w lepszym stanie. Georgia: '''Taa… ma trochę mani prześladowczej.. '''Rufus: ŻE TROCHĘ! Georgia: '''Już tak nie twój jej nowych problemów. '''Richard: '''To ona i ktoś jeszcze? '''Davis: Kurwa.. nudzicie mnie tą paplaniną… Machnął ręką i sam zaczął się wspinać na górę. Richard: Człowieku ogarnij się.. Davis: 'Spieprzaj! ''Rzucił mu kamieniem w czoło. '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): W poprzedni sezonie przyznaję. Niezbyt starałem się w wyzwaniach. Miałem inne priorytety.. ale teraz się nieco zmieniły. Jeszcze Ari.. Georgia: Jak co Pamelę i Rouse miałam na myśli. Derek: 'To nie problem, tam są. ''Wskazał prosto na nie. '''Georgia: '''A no rzeczywiście. '''Derek: Więc może rozpoczniemy wspinaczkę. Szukanie zajmie pewnie cały dzień. Georgia: Słusznie. Ari: O nie! Nie będzie mi rzucał w Richusia! Wkurzona zaczęła się wspinać za nim. Derek: Fajna.. dziewczyna.. Richard: Taa… Georgia: Bez komentarza.. Pamela: A ja mam chłopaka, który nie wie że istnieję, ale go kocham miłością bezgraniczną! Znowu zaczęła całować zdjęcie. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czy w tym programie musi być nadmiar megalomanów na punkcie konkretnego zjawiska czy osoby? Pamela: '''Widzieliście kiedyś kogoś tak mądrowatego! '''Derek: '''Cóż nieskromnie powiem, że znam nawet dwie takie osoby. '''Pamela: '''Naprawdę!? Które to? '''Derek: '''No chcociażby Georgia! '''Pamela: Eh.. ale to szczerbacz. Georgia: '''Że słucham! '''Pamela: Przykro mi aparatko! Georgia: Bezczelna idiotka.. Derek: Spokojnie.. nie ma się co gniewać. Georgia: 'Nie uspokajaj mnie! ''Wkurzona wspinała się dalej. '''Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ta.. współpraca była dobra, ale znowu wracamy na niewłaściwe tory. Może trzebabyło oszczekać się jej i przytaknąć? W tych sprawach znam sie tyle co na tańcu czy aktorach. 130px W międzyczasie i Aktorzy doszli do porozumienia i drużyna postanowiła pójść wąską uliczką prowadzącą prosto do zrujnowanego parku miejskiego. Silvi: I widzicie! Ze mną jako waszą kapitan nie macie się czego bać. Joqline: 'Ja i tak mam same czarne myśli. ''Spoglądała przerażona na puste samochody. '''Joqline: Zazwyczaj to Paryż taki okazują jako zniszczony. Vince: 'Lecz jednak nasze serca mają nadzieję która rozproszy ten okropny krajobraz, myśl która niczym prąd przemieni zwykły metal w stumień światła oraz miłość dzięki której wszystko sie na nowo naradzi. ''Szedł zdumiony z wyciągniętym notesem obserwując okolice. '''Vince: Więc damo pochodzisz z Paryża? Dziewczyna sie zarumieniła. Widocznie była pod wrażeniem. Joqline: 'Właściwie z okolic Paryża i proszę nei mów tak. ''Machnęła głową próbując zignorować jego słowa. '''Vince: Oh czyżbym uraził ciebie? Joqline: 'Wiesz... wydajesz się sztuczny. ''Nieco przyścieszyła swój krok i zbliżyła się do Noela. '''Pedro: '''Chcesz radę? Bądż normalny! '''Vince: Czy to, że jestem kotem wśród wielu psów znaczy że jestem innym? Pedro: '''Weż wogóle.. '''Lorenzo: Zaraz.. to kot jest suką psa? To nabiera sens dlaczego mówi się na dziewczyny kociaczek! Pedro: '''E modniś! '''Lorenzo: Oui? Pedro: Cicho bo bi twarz przelutuje. Sięgnąl po broń i machnął magazynkiem. Od razu ucichli i przyśpieszyli ruchy. John: '''Wciąż masz to na ślepaki? '''Pedro: '''Cicho.. jeszcze się dowiedzą. '''John: Mhm.. Pedro: No właśnie! Zarzucił mu rękę na szyję przyciągajac go do siebie. Pedro: Powiesz co cię trapi? John: Nikita.. oni ja wywalili i chcę zemsty. Pedro: I tutaj zaczyna się moja robótka! Uśmiechnął się chytrze. John: Robótka? Ja już wiem jakby to wyglądało... Pedro: Przejrzałeś mnei na wylot. John: '''W końcu jesteś jak brat. '''Pedro: Hah! Racja. John: '''Więc pomożesz? '''Pedro: Spoko. Więc celem jest Laluś i stuknięta? John: '''Nie, tylko Stuknięta! Chcę żeby ona odpadła. Ona była powodem jej eliminacji! '''Pedro: Wujcio Pedro się zajmie, spokojnie. Klepnął go po plecach dla otuchy. Pedro: '''Zobaczysz! Wygramy tą grę i będziemy żyć jak w Vegas. Mówię ci! John: Zobaczymy.. póki co musimy się stad wydostać. '''Pedro: Eh.. luzik! Ona i tak daleko nie zajdzie. 130px 130px W międzyczasie zgubieni Marcus i Cassie zagubieni, zeszli na platformę kolejową Cassie: Że też muszę spędzać życie z tobą. Marcus: 'Ty nie będziesz częścią mojego! ''Spoglądali się na siebie wrogo. '''Cassie: Podążam sama! 'Marcus: '''Podążam sam! ''Znowu się nawzajem wkurzyli. '''C'assie:' Kiedy noc będzie chłodna, będziesz zdany na siebie! Ja ci nie pomogę. ''Nagle głupio przerwał i otulił się kocem. Marcus: Przestaniesz robić szopkę? Cassie: Mówisz to dlatego, że przez swoje chore zagrywki wylądowaliśmy daleko od swoich drużyn! Marcus: Zapewne masz w tym okazję co nie? Spojrzał na nią, a ta się zarumieniła. Cassie: Ale że o co ci chodzi? Marcus: Ojjj wiesz! Cassie: Ktoś się wygadał? Marcus: 'Potrafią dużo powiedzieć. ''Głupio się uśmiechnął, a dziewczyna zawstydzona zakrywała się płachtą. '''Cassie: Co to za świat gdzie wszystko mówią… Marcus: 'Taki w którym żyjemy. '''Cassie: '''Więc.. wiesz? No ,że cię lubię… '''Marcus: '''Teraz wiem. ''Zaczął się rechotać z radości, a ta skapnęła się, że ją okłamywał. '''Cassie: Zaraz! Nie wiedziałeś nic! Marcus: 'Pewnie, że nie! Myślisz, że po moich akcjach ktokolwiek mi coś mówi? '''Cassie: '''Jesteś niemożliwy! '''Marcus: '''I to we mnie kochasz? '''Cassie: '''Weź.. jak ja mogłam tak myśleć… '''Marcus: '''Upadek na mnie chyba sprawił, że na chwilę ci pamięć wymazało i pomieszało ci się. '''Cassie: '''Chwila! '''Marcus: '''Co? '''Cassie: '''Zarzekłeś się! Mówiłeś, że nie pamiętasz tego pocałunku! ''Nerwowo przygryzał wargę, a dziewczyna sama wpadła w śmiech. '''Cassie: '''Nie jesteś do końca sprytny. '''Marcus: Drobne przeoczenie. Cassie: '''Pewnie… '''Marcus: '''Wkurzasz mnie wiesz? '''Cassie: '''A ty mnie! I TO OD DAWNA! '''Marcus: Nawet zabawna jesteś. Wstał i chwycił torbę i jej rzucił. Marcus: 'Zjedz, noc będzie zimna i od paru godzin nic nie jedliśmy. '''Cassie: '''Gdzie idziesz? '''Marcus: '''Znajdę więcej materiałów. Okryjemy się i po nocy wynosimy się z tego.. cóż, mimo wszystko wspaniałego miasta. A miałem ochotę coś jeszcze wysadzić… ''Westchnął i poszedł. Dziewczyna chwyciła za opakowanie i rozerwała. Wyjęła z niej kanapkę i zaczęła zajadać. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Nie wiem czemu ale chcę by to zagubienie trwało wiecznie! '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Może to się skończyć? Ona naprawdę działa mi na nerwy. Żebyśmy wygrali i ona wypadła! Ooo… hehehe.. wpadł mi pomysł. Marcus: Ty wiesz, że musimy czekać? Cassie: No i? Marcus: 'Spójrz w prawo. ''Zerknęła i zauwazyła leżącą na leżaku Tori. '''Cassie: Małpa wredna... Marcus: 'Chyba specjalnie ona tutaj.. 130px ''Mijało wiele godzin a Stażyści bezkutecznie wlekli się mostem. Milali kolejne fragmenty budynków, czy też budki i stragany. '''Pamela: No o my gosh.. jak mogli tak to zniszczyć! Przytuliła się do jednego ze sklepów. Pamela: '''No i co my poczniemy bez sklepów internetowych! '''Derek: '''Nie ma przecież takich sklepów. '''Pamela: To gdzie się kupuje telewizory? Derek: Sklep z elektroniką może? Pamela: Aaa… to Internety gdzie kupię? Muszę mieć pakiet swoich seriali! I aparat do drukowania zdjęć! Georgia: Ona jest tak głęboka jak kałuża. Rufus: Jakoś nie rozumiem.. Georgia: Ehh.. to jest bez sensu zadanie. Jak mamy ich odnaleść? Nagle ściana jednego z budynków się rozwaliła. Ellen: Guten tag Leute! Wyskoczyła nagle ogromną koparką. Ellen: Was? Wszyscy z przerażeniem się wpatrywali na lecacy pojazd. Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): I w tym momencie.. dostałem zawału! Z wielkim impetem uderzyła o autostradę. '' '''Ellen:' Więc wiecie jakei zadanie więc lecim! Odpaliła coś, ale nagle pojazd wybuchnąl. Wszyscy nerwowo padli na ziemię. Chwilę po Stażyści wyciągnęli Ellen z wózka który rozwaliła. Rufus: Wiecie czy może wszystko z nią w porządku? Rouse: Zaraz sprawdzę! Wyciągnęła naszyjnik spod koszulki. Rufus: Jesteś tego pewna? Rouse: Przełam wszelkie atesty dotyczące walki z kosmitami i z tym sobie poradzę. Pstryknęła w jakiś koralik i wyskoczyły małe piły łańcuchowe. Davis: Krój tego popaprańca! Georgia: Gdzie kroić! Ludzie.. Odsunęła wszystkich od niej. Derek: To trzeba spokojnie. Podszedł również i zbliżył się do Ellen i zaczął reanimację. Georgia: Sprawdzę puls.. Przyłożyła palec do szyi sprawdzając tętno, które było w porządku. Georgia: '''Wyczuwam. '''Derek: No i nie trzeba być druidem by wyleczyć kogoś. Rouse: 'A chciałam poznać wnętrze kosmity.. ''Spojrzała na Rufusa i nagle się uśmiechnęła. 'Rufus: '''Spieprzaj.. ''Zaczął uciekać, dając jej sygnał, że jest kosmitą. '''Rouse: Gdybyś nie był podejrzany byś nie uciekał! Rufus: To nie ma sensu! Ellen odkaszlnęła i lekko się uniosła. Richard nagle podbiegł i również pomógł. Richard: Naprawdę wspaniale sobie poradziliście. Derek: Nie ma sprawy. Ari z tyłu stała cała nabuzowana faktem, że dotknął inną dziewczynę. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dlaczego Richuś.. on mnie zdradza? Na pewno! Znowu? Nie no ja nie wytrzymam. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Moze tym razem nei bedzie krzyku? Rufus: Został więc.. Wszyscy dostali dreszczy. Rufus: Marcus. Richard: '''Wiecie co zmęczyłem się i Ellen wygląda na bladą. '''Georgia: W sumie.. widoki są nawet. Ari: A ja wciąż widzę! Spoglądała jak diablem na rękę Richarda i czuwała, żeby nie zeszła poniżej pasa. Derek: '''Więc na co czekamy! Dalej Stażyści! ''Uniósł rękę i zaczał biec dalej. '' 130px '''Lorenzo: Wiecie co nie chcę wyjść na marudę ale.. Nagle kamera się oddaliła pokazując jedną z uliczek gdzie byli. Lorenzo: 'Ale zgubiliśmy się! '''Yukiyo: '''I na dodatek nie znajdziemy wyjśca.. śmierć się zbliża. ''Chwyciła za swoją koszulkę. '''Yukiyo: Coraz bardziej popadamy w obłęd.. Zaczęła się diabelsko uśmiechać. Lorenzo: Fuu.. ona jest zła... Skrył się za Vince'm. Za nim również stanęła Joqline oraz Noel. Noel: Ona się patrzy tym wzrokiem. Pedro: Boicie się jednej dziewczynki, która wygląda jakby obrabowała fabrykę czekolady? Nagle ta wścikła rzuciła się na niego i unieruchomiła jego rękę. Yukiyo: Porównać mnie do czekolady to wydać na siebie wyrok śmierci! Pedro: Szlak.. Chciał się wyrwać, ale nie mógł. John: 'Uspokój się! ''Rzucił się z pomocą. Reszta w przerażeniu oglądała przedstawienie poza Silvi, która wręcz była zachwycona widokiem. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): To przynajmniej odwróci ich uwagę i znajdą sobie ofiarę. Silvi: Pss.. ludzie! Ona naprawdę jest niebezpieczna.. musimy się jej naprawde pozbyć. Noel: Zgadam się.. Joqline: Zbyt okrutna. Vince: Ja was obronię, sprawię, że me skrzygło opatuli was i ochroni. Lorenzo: Piękni pierwsi! Skryli się za nim, ale w oddali nagle usłyszeli głos prowadzącej. Silvi: Zaraz? Noel: Słychać ją z oddali! Nastawił ucho. Noel: Jest niedaleko! Vince: Dobrze się spisałeś. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie mówiłem tego, ale mam bardzo dobry słuch i dlatego sporo mogę się dowiedzieć z otoczenia. Joqline: Ale co z nimi zrobimy? Silvi: Tylko jedno.. Rzyciła się prosto w szarpaninę i starała się ich rozdzielić. Pozostali podobnie zrobili. 130px Wycieńczeni i rozbici szli dalej przez autostradę. Derek: Długo coś to trwa. Ari: 'Ja naprawdę tracę siły. ''Padła, aż nagle podszedł do niej Richard. '''Richard: Proszę, wejdż na moje plecy. Ari: Jesteś taki kochany Richuś. Wskoczyła mu na plecy co go zdziwiło, że zrobiła to tak żwawo. Rouse: Ja też taszczę zdobycz! Niosła wymęczoną Pamelę jak i Rufusa. Rufus: '''Naprawdę jesteś silna.. '''Rouse: '''Dziękuję! Ciężkie treningi. '''Rufus: Opłacało się co nie? Starał się zagadywać i w międzyczasie sięgnął po schowany naszyjnik oraz paralizator. Rouse: I to jak bardzo! Normalnie przez kilkadziesiat dni potem nei mogłam chodzić. Rufus: To musiało być straszne. Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Idiotka nawet nie zauważyla, że zwędziłem. A mnie się przydadzą te gadżeciki. Derek niósł Davisa, który został ponownie sprawaliżowany przez Rouse. Derek: Dwa razy to samo? Rouse: Naprzykszał się! Georgia: Widzę! Nagle krzyknęła podekscytowana. Georgia: Widzę tam Cassie i przeciwną drużynę. Derek: Pędzimy ile sił! pase musimy trzymać. Wymusili się do biegu i pędzili prosto do zwycięstwa. Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dobra motywacja drużyny to zawsze pierwszy krok do zwycięstwa. Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): Słyszeliście jak on klnie? On na pewno jest kosmitą! Dlatego dostał dawkę watów! 130px 130px Noel doprowadził swoją drużynę prosto na linię mety. Noel: Wiedziałem! Tori: Co!? Jak żeście tak szybko przybyli? Noel: Wysłuchałem cię. Tori: Ale zapomnieliście o członku drużyny! Silvi: Nie ma mowy my teraz wygramy! Przeszła metę jako pierwsza. Silvi: Na co czekacie? Przechodżcie! Zawodnicy dumnie zaczęli przechodzić. Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Yukiyo. John: Co nie ruszysz się? Yukiyo: I mam opuścic ten wspaniały świat? W życiu! Silvi: Szlak.. Chciała się wrócić by ją zaciągnąć, ale zatrzymali ją stażyści. Tori: Nie ma! Raz przejdziesz przez metę nie wracasz ponownie. Z zniszczonego przejścia nagle zaczęła się zbierać drużyna Stażystów. Derek: Dotarliśmy! Spokojnie zaczęli przekraczać linie mety. Georgia: W końcu... Lorenzo: Niefajnie... Joqline: '''Spokojnie.. to już koniec! '''Vince: Na szczęście dzień zagłady skończył się dla nas szczęśliwie! Chmury roztąpiły się na niebie odsłaniając blask promieni przynoszących nam nadzieję w tym pozbawionym dobra kawałku na ziemie. Jednak zdepcze nas nielojalność członków drużyny. Yukiyo: To jest to czego chcę! Joqline: Jest jeszcze nadzieja.. Cassie została! Rufus: Marcus.. pośpiesz się! Obie drużyny z napięciem czekały w nadziei, że pojawią się ich wpółkoledzy z drużyn. W tym samym czasie z oddali sytuację wypatrzyli skrywający się w wagonie Marcus oraz Cassie. Marcus: Widzisz to? Przyjrzał się lepiej z zrobionej przez siebie lornetki. Cassie: Wyjście! Marcus: Dokładnie! Cassie: Możemy wyjść bezpiecznie! Udało się nam. Chciała się przytulić, a ten ją nagle złapał za rękę. Marcus: Nam? Haha.. Machnął, a ta spadła prosto w odpadki. Marcus: 'Raczej mnie! ''Sam zeskoczył prosto na materac i popędził prosto na linię mety. '''Ari: Łiii! Richuś! Uścisk zwycięski! Objęła go ściskając z całych sił. Richard: Dziękuję Ari.. wystarczy.. nie no znowu mi strzyka w plecach. Nagle Ellen spadła i zaryla twarzą o ziemię. Davis: O tak kurwy przegrały! Noel: Czemu... Cała drużyna się załamała. Yukiyo: Na tym mi zależało.. nagroda sama w sobie! Tori: Nieważne! Liczyłam, że dłużej wam to zajmie. Ogarnijcie się wtedy, bo nieładnie wyglądacie i zapraszam przegranych na eliminacje! Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chyba nikt nie ma wątpliwości kto odpadnie. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wykopałaś sobie sama ten grób. Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): A bylo tak blisko.. biedna Cassie.. ale tak kończy się zadawanie z nim. Będe musiała ja wesprzeć, jest pewnie załamana. Ceremonia 130px Tori: Czy to nie pech? Drugi raz na eliminacjach? Silvi: 'Oh zamknij się… ''Siadła wkurzona prosto na fotel. '''Cassie: '''Przepraszam was.. ja naprawdę no wiecie.. '''Silvi: Dałaś się wykiwać mu! Pedro: Zamknij się w końcu! Wkurzony spoglądał na Silvi, która odwzajemniała spojrzenie. Między nimi skulony w kłębek siedział Noel. Vince: Ah.. kobiece serce nigdy nie powinno być zatrzymane! Jeśli poczuła miłość to w miłości się pogrążyła! Cassie: Dziękuję.. tak sądzę. Vince: '''Mą przyjemnością jest pomóc kobiecie. '''Lorenzo: Nieważne.. i tak jestem najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem. Spojrzał na siebie w lusterko. Lorenzo: '''Ochra w modzie! '''Tori: Skończyliście w końcu? Chcę zacząć eliminacje i no wiecie? Wywalić kogoś? Yukiyo: Czuję desperację… wokół mnie. Silvi: Hah.. zaraz się przekonamy! Wszyscy zaczęli wciskać przyciski na panelach eliminujących. Joqline: To ciężki wybór. Jak sobie radziliście z presją. Cassie: 'Spokojnie, na pewno będzie dobrze. ''Dziewczyna wciąż ją ignorowała. Tori natomiast otrzymała wyniki z maszyny drukującej. 'Tori: '''Rozpoczynamy. Więc bezpieczny może się czuć Pedro oraz Joqline! ''Rzuciła im paczki z popcornem. '''Joqline: Hurra! Pedro: Wciąż nie wiem co ma popcorn do filmów. Tori: 'Widać, że mało oglądałeś. No nieważne.. kolejne bezpieczne osoby to Noel i Vince. '''Vince: '''Jestem rad tego szczęścia. ''Oboje złapali swoje paczki z popcornem. '''Tori: Bezpieczny jest i Lorenzo.. no i John. Rzuciła obojgu paczki z popcornem. Tori: Zostały nam panie. Cassie, przez twoją naiwną miłość nie dobiegłaś na metę. To samo tyczy się Yukiyo, która również nie była zainteresowana wygraną i cieszyła się z przegranej. Yukiyo: Porażka przynosi mi radość, smutek który muszę odczuwać bo nikt mnie nie krzywdzi! Mam za idealne życie! Tori: '''Ee.. nieważne. No a Silvi? W sumie mało kto cię lubi w drużynie. No i chyba na siłę kapitanem się zrobiłaś. '''Silvi: Nie ważne co mówią, ważne że w ogóle mówią. Tori: 'To takie głębokie.. i łap za to popcorn. ''Złapała swoją paczkę. Nad Cassie oraz Yukiyo rozpaliły się światła. '''Tori: A więc, osobą która opuści nas program jest… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Yukiyo! Cassie, jesteś bezpieczna. Cassie: Na szczęście.. Złapała swój popcorn. Tori: 'Yukiyo! Udaj się do limuzyny. ''Dziewczyna przez dłuższy czas się nie ruszała. '''Tori: Yukiyo? Yukiyo: 'Ja odpadłam? Naprawdę? To jest najlepsze co mnie spotkało! Tyle osób mnie nienawidziło. Dziękuję im wszystkim! ''Radosna wstała i udała się do limuzyny. 'Yukiyo: '''Wygrajcie i spalcie nagrodę! ''Wsiadła do limuzyny wyciągając komórkę. Dostała w końcu odpowiedz od wróżbity, kiedy zginie. Pisnęła z radości. W końcu szyba się zasunęła i dziewczyna odjechała limuzyną w siną dal. '''Tori: '''Na tym chyba skończymy dzisiejszy odcinek. To pożegnanie było jakieś dziwne.. w ogóle nie czuła się jak przegrana. Ale w końcu to show dla różnych świrów! Znaczy.. poważnych graczy. Kogo oszukuję, to banda popaprańców. '''Wszyscy: EJ! '''Tori: '''Chcecie oglądać ich dalsze przygody i starania w zdobyciu okrągłej sumy pieniędzy? Więc wyczekujcie nad do kolejnego odcinka Planu Totalnej Porażki - Nowych na Planie! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki